


Opportunity

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [108]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Kyle expresses his regrets over not taking up Isobel on her offer.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti
Series: quick little doodles [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> this is written solely to give me an excuse to use those last two lines

“And. I. Told. Her. No. I said _no.”_

Alex smiled a little uncontrollably as he looked down at where Kyle was laying on the floor, having a crisis. It had apparently just set in twenty-four hours later that he had an actual chance to hook up with Isobel Evans and he hadn’t taken the opportunity while it was on the table.

“Well, if you said no, then you clearly didn’t want to,” Alex pointed out. Kyle just groaned.

“Why would I ever not want to? Have you seen her? Like she is a _goddess,”_ Kyle groaned. Alex snorted, trying to focus back on the files he was going through. However, the tale of Kyle and Isobel at a gay bar was infinitely more fun to listen to than reading about how his family treated aliens for decades.

“Well, call her.”

“I’m, like, 99% sure I blew my chance.”

“You don’t know if you don’t try.”

“Okay, but it was the perfect moment,” Kyle complained, “I lost my chance.”

“I’m so happy I’m not straight. Do you know how easy it is to get laid? No moment required,” Alex snorted. Sure, _moments_ were fun, but he’d learned pretty quickly that, if he needed a slightly questionable fuck in an ally, it wasn’t an impossible feat. “Honestly, with the way you look, I’m surprised that you’re even struggling, you’re hot.”

Kyle raised his head, looking genuinely touched by his words. “You mean it?”

“That you’re an objectively attractive man?” Alex asked, trying not to laugh, “Yeah, I have eyes. You’re one of those guys that could literally get whatever you want and the fact that you’re nice only amplifies that.”

“Aw, that-that was so sweet, what the hell, why don’t you boost me up like that more?” Kyle said. Alex scoffed and grabbed the pillow beside him, chucking it at his head. 

“I hate you.”

“Oh, c’mon, Alex, don’t mess with a guy’s feelings like that.”

Alex just laughed more, shaking his head as he stared at him. Kyle just flashed one of those award-winning smiles and winked.

“Are you sure you’re straight? Because I question you sometimes,” Alex teased. Kyle scrunched up his nose and looked like he genuinely was thinking about it before shrugging.

“Not important,” he said, ignoring the way Alex’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head, “Currently, I just need to figure out how to call Isobel and make it seem like it isn’t a booty call.”

Alex opened and closed his mouth a few times before trying _very_ hard to focus on the Isobel situation and not the other thing. He shook it off and tried to think of something for his friend. If he got passed this, then he could deal with the other thing.

“Just call her and tell her what you’re telling me,” Alex tried, doing his best to sound normal. Kyle nodded and laid back out on the floor to think about it. Alex quickly realized he wasn’t going to do anything just yet and that maybe, just maybe, he could distract himself with something on aliens.

Which he did for about thirty minutes.

“She’s so tall, sometimes I just want to climb her like a tree.”

“What the _fuck,_ Kyle.”

**Author's Note:**

> what the fUCK IS UP KYLE no WHAT did you SAY what the FUCK dude step THE FUCK up kyle


End file.
